rpgfourfandomcom-20200214-history
Nathan Roche
Nathan was borned and raised in The Castle in the Capital. His father Alexander Roche, was the heir of the castle and his mother is Maria Nolan, was the lady of Alexander Roche. He got two older brothers named Jeremy and Robin. History Newborn The Capital had been fighting for a while, and the people were shaken and demanded a solution for all this fighting within the Ravens house. The year Nathan was born the Ravens house were split into two houses. The White Ravens and the Black Ravens. Nathan and his brothers were supposed to get killed as punishment for their parents traitory. Their aunt found out about this and did everything she could to protect the children. After everything she did she was able to send the two elder brothers to the north of Midlands and adopt Nathan. And if the White Ravens tried to take back the Capital or anything, they would kill Nathan. As a prize for all this, their aunt had to take the death penalty. Nathan grew up with his uncle playing his father role. Early life Nathan was born a happy child that liked to play around in the Castle. He always smiled and laughed and was the happiest person in the castle. Around the age of 4 he started to get two long scars down his back, nobody knew what it was but it sure worried both him and uncle. What was weird was that his scars didn't hurt or healed the times they tried to heal it. By the the age of 5 he started to spend more times with himself and mumbling in a weird language. Suddenly a day in the winter at age 8 he woke up in shock because something was in his bed. During that night he had gotten his wings. He stormed into his uncle's bedroom who were scared to find out his nephew had grown wings. When he noticed they were scared there was something inside him that made the wings disappear. This happened a lot that winter. Suddenly the wings were there and suddenly they were gone. And the Castle staff kept hearing him mumble in a weird language. Only the people closest to him and his uncle knew about it. The historians in the castle started to look for advice in the books. They read and read and got healers from around the world to look at him. The conclusion was that he was an Angel, because the same thing had happened 400 years ago. The historians thought that they were blessed with an angel to protect them from all the evil. The historians told him that nothing was wrong with him, and learned him about angels and how to control his powers. Personality Nathan is a kind, open minded and social person. He likes to hang out with the knights and chat around with many of the the people in The Capital. He got the charm and you would easy believe every word he says. He is also smart and will powered. This makes him a good leader and a good heir to the king. But he do have trust issues, after he found out about their parents treachery and The Capitals decision on killing him and his brothers. Even though he is a will powered person he feel a big pressure coming from his uncle and the kingdom. So the times he is alone or with Daniel he let's his anger and stress out by yelling and shoots arrows aimlessly. Abilities The Hawkeye ability is an ability that makes the user see and aim for a long distance. Much longer that humans range. Angels also use whispers on their arrows before they shoot to "tell" the arrow a command. A command may be "kill only on the second hit," or "bind the target." Category:Character